


Closer

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale, underswap
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli





	Closer

我居然写烟枪福了，还是个车【。  
有点老土的醉酒梗。在此之前两个人处于互相有感觉，已经很暧昧了，就是没好好说明白的状态。  
这个烟枪比较会开玩笑，是个挺好玩的骨头【虽然我抱着开车的目的，好像没怎么写出来【。但他面对喜欢的人时很温柔也很小心，总顾及对方的感受，有那么点想太多的意思。差不多也是我对烟枪的理解。

福可以当她是PE后的福，有点像原版福，和猹是好姐妹，虽然会调情，但胆子不够大，只好被猹怂恿着借酒撩骨了hhhh

 

Closer

如果现在能脱开身的话，他真想把Chara从手机另一端揪出来，用指节狠狠敲她的脑袋。这是此刻Papyrus的脑海中唯一能冒出的念头。不过这点小小的报复倾向就像星火之光，在Frisk的大腿蹭过来的那一瞬间，扑哧一声灭得彻底。就在他愣神的功夫，她的腿都快缠在他的骨盆上了。

“你真的很会给我出难题，Kiddo。”Papyrus叹了口气。他的左手在女孩躺倒时就已充当了结实的靠垫，所以他把手机丢到床边，拿空出的右手揽住Frisk的腰，把她固定在怀里，防止她动来动去地让自己滚下床。手机发光的屏幕还停留在收件箱里的“她交给你了，记得像个男人”-来自Chara的短信，但他目前分不了心去管。

“Pap...”Frisk脸上通红一片，嘴里含糊不清地叫他的名字。“我在这儿，Frisk。”Papyrus低下头，用额骨轻碰了一下她的额头，“你看上去不怎么好，想要水吗？”

“不，不要水。”Frisk微微睁开眼，她动了动，把手臂也搭在了Papyrus的肩膀上，现在更像个挣不脱的甜蜜牢笼了。“你...你知道我想要什么..”

“好吧，不出意外的话，”Papyrus任她搂住自己的脖子。“茶？”

“不...”Frisk把尾音拖得很长，放在平时她可不会这样撒娇。这让Papyrus有点心痒，挺想腾出手来揉一揉她的头发。“我想要....”

“先插句嘴”Papyrus闭上一只眼睛。“我的腰在抗议了。”

Frisk咧开嘴露出一个傻乎乎的笑，没有立即揭穿这个老土的借口，间接证明她确实喝了点酒。她扭动身体，猛地转了个方向，连带着Papyrus跟她一起倒在床上。

现在他们面对面侧身躺着，Frisk的双手落在Papyrus胸前，合适的着陆点-反正他没有点。而她的腿，尽管改变了位置，却仍然要命：一条抵着他的腿，另一条还坚持不懈地勾着他的骨盆，这让"我的裤裆里只是根香蕉"-他刚想好的最后一道防线-变得摇摇欲坠。

“别想着怎么转移话题。”Frisk盯着他的脸。好吧，她有一部分是认真的。“Pap,我知道我在做什..”她伸手拍拍Papyrus的脸。“嘿，也别装睡！”

“Welp，我们讨论过这个...”Frisk的手指抵住Papyrus的牙齿，像是想阻止他说些什么不着边际的话，Papyrus张开嘴作势要咬她的手指，Frisk被他的样子逗笑了，只好放下手。这给了他继续往下说的机会。“..Frisk，我不想剥夺你的选择权，也不想切断你的退路。你值得年轻，英俊，少些幽默感，会做袜子分类的运动健将…"Papyrus眨眨眼，抓住了Frisk偷偷摸摸往他胸口下移的另一只手。“...最好还得有呼吸和心跳，一个干瘪的老骷髅不会是选项A。而且最近我的脊椎上长了个骨刺，你知道，这可能是骨质疏松的先兆，也许过不了多久你就不得不给我买成人尿布了。相信我，”他皱起脸，做了个嫌弃的表情。“我们谁都不会想看到那种画面。”

Frisk挑起了眉毛，她的脸上闪过一瞬间的茫然，好像在消化他话中的信息。但很快，她就变得严肃起来了。要是能忽视她撅起的嘴唇，这就是一个红番茄所能露出的最严肃的表情。“首先，你是我唯一的选择,也是唯一的退路,Pap。"她的手轻轻挣脱Papyrus的控制，转而反握住他的。

“我以为我说过,我喜欢上了年头的骨感身材，你的关节最好能像旧阁楼的天花板一样嘎吱作响。至于呼吸和心跳…huh，华而不实。”她故意尖起嗓子说这个词，虽然她喉咙干涩，没能起到应有的效果，但Papyrus还是配合地咧了咧嘴。“我们还可以买箱袜子,试试要用几只才能盖满整块地板，谁能说选项A是绝对正确的呢？而且你根本不用上厕所。”天，她完全跟上了他的跳跃性思维。“最关键的是，到底是什么让你觉得我不喜欢你的笑话？在认识你之前我已经有一百年没笑过了……”

“我就知道你是个出色的辩论手。”Papyrus低下眼睛，人类女孩的小手还在他的手上，出了点汗，很温暖。他一直想握住却又不敢去握。“不过，这让我开始怀疑...你确定你喝多了？”“没错， Chara灌的酒，她说这能让我说出平时不敢说的话…”Frisk又向他贴了过来。“她说得对，Papyrus。”Papyrus能感觉到她的吐息落在自己的脸上。“我想要你，我想要，就现在。”他抬起眼睛，Frisk近在眼前。她的眼神有点迷蒙，但他看到融化的浅棕色糖浆在里面流淌，一双能让甜食爱好者腻毙其中的眼睛。他沉默了一会儿，还是笑了起来。“你是我见过的第一个会承认自己喝多的人。”

“因为当醉汉的好处很多，比如无理取闹。”Frisk也勾起了嘴角，Papyrus发现自己无法移开视线。“最后给你一次机会，要是再不把我从你身上扯开，”她压低声音。“你…你就逃不了了。”

“你拿了我的台词本。”Papyrus伸出手，把垂在她鼻尖的一缕发丝捋到她泛红的耳后，骨掌顺势扶着她的后脑勺，把她拉向自己。“Frisk....”他在女孩的唇边喃喃道。

这个小姑娘充满了勇气，而他得比她更加勇敢才行。

“骷髅没有嘴唇该如何接吻”一直在Frisk的怪物界未解之谜清单上排着首位。这个问题的答案她幻想过很多次，还做过梦，让人对着天花板不停傻笑，还想把脸埋进枕头里的那种梦。  
但不管是哪种情景模拟，都比不上这一刻：Papyrus的舌头滑过她的牙齿，舔到她的舌尖，跟她的舌头互相纠缠……他当然该有舌头，魔法世界的基本常识，就像现在抵在她腿上的绝不可能是根玉米热狗。  
他们吻作一团。Frisk的脑袋一阵眩晕，可能是被Papyrus摁在身下实在有点令人飘飘然，也可能是因为他的吻越来越深，她几乎快要忘记用鼻子吸气，直到Papyrus稍微退开一点，轻轻咬了她的下唇。  
“…你还记得怎么呼吸，对吧？”他声音里的沙哑让Frisk忍不住浑身颤抖，而他立刻就感觉到了。“Frisk？”他探询似地看着她。“我…” Frisk的脸上一阵发烫，她这时才有些害羞起来。Papyrus看着他的样子，眯起了眼睛。“决心。”他说。“什么？”Frisk一时反应不及。“我们的安全词。” Papyrus一本正经地说道。“当你说这个词的时候，我就会…”他歪了歪头。“…按个暂停键给你讲笑话？”  
“呃..”Frisk顿了顿，又抿了抿嘴，试图找回自己倔强的声音：“我想这不是安全词的真正用法，”她向Papyrus眨了下眼睛。“不过，我能保持不说‘决心’的决心。”“好吧。" Papyrus又盯着她看了几眼，直起身来脱掉了连帽衫，随手一扔。他垂着眼睛，对Frisk笑笑。“那么，我也不打算停。”  
这简直像在坐过山车，Frisk的心脏差点为这个笑容跳出胸口。就在她分神的时候，Papyrus扯开了她的衬衫，她的胸罩也被丢到一边去了。说实话这强势得有点不像他，可Frisk不怎么在意，因为他落在她胸前的手又是那么温柔，抚摸着她的骨指虽然不带温度，但Frisk感觉他摸过的每一寸皮肤都在发热。  
这份热度在Papyrus舔弄她的胸部时终于爆发出来，她发出一声惊呼，抱紧他的头，Papyrus用牙齿摩擦她的乳尖作为回应，手里握着另一侧不停揉捏，引得她喘息不止。  
当他终于抬起头的时候，眼里闪烁的橙色光芒忽明忽暗，跟他胸腔里飞快跳动的灵魂保持着某种默契。他伸手摸了一把Frisk湿淋淋的脸，指尖停留在她的嘴唇上。“温馨提示，你知道接下来会发生什么？”  
“我知道。”Frisk对他微微一笑。其实她有点紧张，但她把手覆盖在他的手上，决定尽量不表现出来。Papyrus张张嘴，似乎想再说点什么，不过还是放弃了，只是捏了捏她的手指。  
Frisk看着他拉下自己的裤子，念头在“果然不是香肠”，“等等，还挺大”和“我男友的眼睛，灵魂和他的性器是同一种颜色”之间转了几圈，然后Papyrus分开她的双腿-他真的很擅长转移注意力，她甚至没发现自己被扒光了-骨指按在她的私处上下摩擦，那里已经有些湿了。Frisk又抖了抖，本能地绷紧了身体。Papyrus俯下身安抚似地亲吻着她，一边摸到她的穴口，轻轻戳了下，慢慢地往里推进去。  
Frisk抓住他的肩膀，把热乎乎的脸埋到他的脖子旁，急促地吸着气。她的体内自然也是湿润的，所以并不排斥Papyrus的入侵，只是有种不太适应的古怪感，不过这种感觉随着Papyrus轻柔的动作慢慢消退下去，一阵又一阵酥痒感取而代之，从下身逐渐攀爬上来，像一株藤蔓似的缠绕着她的大腿和小腹，让她下意识地把腿打得更开，迎向Papyrus的动作。  
Papyrus在她的头顶低低地笑起来，笑声有些发干。他探进了第二根骨指，在里面弓起指节，加快速度干着她的小穴，带出一连串黏稠的水声。Frisk半闭着眼睛小声呻吟，挺起上身去贴Papyrus的胸口，在他的肋骨上蹭来蹭去。  
Papyrus用另一只手搂住Frisk的腰支撑着她，一边感受到她越来越湿滑的小穴抽动着去吸他的骨指，这对他的自制力是种挑战，而Frisk轻轻的呻吟声更是火上浇油。他不得不咬住牙关，等到进出她的小穴足够轻松时才抽出来，他的性器已经硬得发疼了。  
Frisk在Papyrus的性器抵上她的穴口时又不自觉地颤抖，眼前迷糊一片。她使劲眨眨眼睛，重新看得清楚了些，包括Papyrus放大的脸。他的眼神也有点迷乱，汗水顺着脸侧下滑，从他开合的下巴上滴落，这时Frisk才意识到他在说话。 “....实际上，我不知道人类在这种时候会说什么。”他应该闭上嘴的。“我猜…”“Pap。”Frisk看着他的眼睛。“请干我。”“…我本来想说‘甜心爱你’，不过，”Papyrus抬高她的腿，把性器缓缓推入她的小穴。“你是对的。”  
他听上去有种大喘气的嫌疑，但Frisk顾不了这么多，她缩了缩脖子，咬着嘴唇承受他的进入。Papyrus的尺寸对她来说还是有点超出范围，他完全顶开了她的内壁，让她感觉又酸又胀，还有点疼。Papyrus覆在Frisk身上，从她的耳朵一路舔咬到颈窝，抚摸她不断起伏的胸口，等到她的气息平稳下来时才开始抽送。  
他的动作很慢，也很轻，可每一下都使Frisk心跳不已，身上也跟着不停渗汗。她的小穴渐渐适应他的插入，快感如波浪一般涌现出来，勾得她难以自制地大声呻吟，声音比之前甜腻得多，像个信号似的击中了Papyrus。他加大了抽送的力度，一步步地往深处干进去。酥麻感从他们的交合处冲向Frisk的全身，不加约束地在她泛红的脖颈，肩膀和胸口四处游走。她舒服地发着抖，去抱Papyrus的上身，在他的背上胡乱地抚摸。当她的手指碰到他的脊椎时，Papyrus突然闷哼一声，所以她又摸了一次，这下他的骨头僵直了。  
闪电划过Frisk混乱的大脑，她挣扎着开口。“脊椎是你的敏感...”“Yep”Papyrus抵着她的额头笑道。“你发现了我的小秘密。”Frisk伸出舌头，舔了舔他弯着的嘴角。“我要我的奖励...”她低声说。“当然。”Papyrus扶住她的腰，把性器退出了大半。“无论你...”一记直接顶入。“...想要多少。”他用力抽插她的小穴，不断调整角度，寻找她的敏感点。Frisk大口地喘着气，Papyrus的系列实验搅得她神智迷离，只能随着Papyrus的频率发出断断续续的呻吟声，双腿都被他干得发麻，无力又难耐地在床单上磨蹭。在Papyrus碰到她体内的那个点时，她几乎是尖叫起来。Papyrus一次又一次快速地撞进她的身体，一点不留余地，把她的呻吟都撞成了带着哭腔的呜咽。他反复碾压她的那处敏感点，捧着她的脸亲吻，吻她的鼻子，吻她半睁着泛起水雾的眼睛。在她喘息的间歇，把舌头探进她微张的嘴唇里搅弄。  
最后Frisk紧紧搂住Papyrus汗湿的肩膀，嘴里胡乱地喊着些什么，她的小穴抽搐着吸紧了他的性器。Papyrus也咬了咬牙，射了出来。他喘着气撑在Frisk身上，直到她的身体逐渐放松下来才抽出性器，向后一倒。又伸出手，把浑身发软的Frisk捞进臂弯里。  
他们两个安静地躺了一会儿。然后Frisk动了动，把手臂搭在了Papyrus的肋骨上。  
“想提问吗？”Papyrus把手枕在脑后，闭着眼睛说。  
“你会喘气。”Frisk小声嘟囔道。“没错，运动量大的时候会。”他还着重强调了运动量，Frisk连翻白眼的力气也快没有了，只好撇了撇嘴。  
“你还在在想那些话。”Papyrus睁开眼。“好吧，”他慢吞吞地转过头。“我帮你想了个反驳我自己的论据。”他抓起Frisk的手，放到了左边的肋骨-本该是他心脏的位置上。他的灵魂在Frisk的手掌下面搏动，节奏无比清晰。尽管隔着骨头，她仍然感到从缝隙中透露出的温度。  
“近似于心跳，huh？”Papyrus看着她的脸。“现在我没有理由不和你在一起了。”他眼睛里的认真让Frisk一下子说不出话来了，只能挪上前去，吻了吻他的牙齿。“...那么我们可以做个简短的总结。”她最后轻声说：“爱你，甜心。”  
Papyrus带着他眼里的笑意，把她搂进了怀里。


End file.
